Volume 07
Volume 07 is the seventh volume of the Highschool of the Dead manga, and it contains chapters 26-29. This volume follows Takashi's group after their escape from the shopping mall. Kohta experiences some mental health issues but are quickly resolved before the group moves on. Inside the East Police Station, the group finds several new weapons and learn the whereabouts of Rei's dad, who is at an evacuation centre set up at the elementary school where Takashi's mother works. After leaving the station, the group finds their way to Rei's mom and start to make their way to safety. But what they will find at Shintoko Third may result in even more tragedy on a group desperately trying to stay sane. Last Volume Volume 06 Next Volume Volume 08 Chapters *Act.26 The Dead Badge of Coward *Act.27 Assault on Dead Precinct *Act.28 Deadlock *Act.29 Dead in the Rain Act.26 The Dead Badge of Coward Summary: The chapter begins with Hirano suddenly shooting at "them". Takashi and Saya are well alarm that gun shots attract "them" and try to stop him. Hirano ignores Takashi and Saya, and continues to shoot "them" down one by one. Out of a sudden,he turns back towards the group and fires. It is a shot meant to kill one of "them" behind the group. No one gets hurt but Saya slaps Hirano in the cheeks and tells him to get a hold of himself. As Hirano tries to say he "eats those sons of bitches for breakfast", Saya slaps him again. His glasses falls to the floor and he starts to cry. Hirano cries while yelling "Asami told me to do it! She told me to shoot!". Alice tries to calm Kohta down, telling him his yelling will attract "them". Alice continues to say that he is not the only victim, because her dad died as well. Zeke suddenly barks to inform the group that "they" are behind them. Saeko and Rei turn back and kill "them". Rei questions Takashi how they are going to get through this mess if he is spacing out. Being aware of Hirano's problem, he reaches down to feel the number of ammo left. He says he will have to shoot at this rate and if he shoots, he will have to put off going home. Rei immediately questions Takashi. Takashi answers her that they will have to fight their way through an army of "them" just to get back home. With the amount of ammo Takashi has, it is an impossible task. Ignoring Rei's questions about finding her mom, Takashi grabs Shizuka's arm saying that he needs her. Shizuka sensei misunderstands thinking that Takashi wants her. Takashi explains to Shizuka that he wants to know if Hirano is alright and if he will ever turn back to normal. Shizuka replies with no confidence that Hirano might have shell shock. Takashi realizes the conidtion of the groups situation and says that they can probably make it back to their homes if they push themselves, but Hirano might die on the way there. He continue to explain that if Hirano is down, Saya will also lose it and then they will die in a single day. Saeko brings the group back to the problem they have now, saying that "they" are coming. As Rei begins to talk about how to find her dad, Takashi agrees and choose to go to the police station instead of their homes first. Takashi's plan is to get to the highway frist and then of to the east police station. Moving on, Takashi's group advances towards the police station. Upon hearing gunshots, they realizes that the police are still fine and that Rei's dad shall also be there. Then Alice realizes that Hirano disappears. Far behind the group, Hirano says that he is done and that they should go on without him. Quickly, Shizuka sensei gets on Alice's bike and rides to Hirano. She tells him that there are only two things that live in Tokonosu, Humans and "them". She also states that Hirano is no longer a high school student and it is his job to protect everyone he can just like what Asami did. Hirano replies energeticly, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Since Hirano is back to normal, Takashi leads the group to the east police station with delight. Characters in order of appearance: *Them *Kohta Hirano *Takashi Komuro *Saya Takagi *Shizuka Marikawa *Alice Maresato *Saeko Busujima *Rei Miyamoto *Asami Nakaoka *Zeke Act.27 Assault on Dead Precinct Summary: Characters in order of appearance: *Them *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Saya Takagi *Alice Maresato *Shizuka Marikawa *Zeke *Takashi Komuro *Kohta Hirano *Kato Act.28 Deadlock Summary:﻿ As the chapter begins, the group is seen outside of the entrance to the communication room. Kohta checks that the room is clear, and they enter. Inside, Alice sees a computer that is on, and Saya knocks Kohta out of the way to get to it. She tells the other that the J-alert, Japan's nationwide emergency warning system, is still working. When Saya can't figure out how to access the information they need, Alice presses a button on the keyboard and inadvertently brings up details on the evacuation plan that has been put in place for Tokonosu. Saya informs the others that the SDF is implementing an evacuation of Tokonosu, and they quickly set out to leave the station. As they run down the stairs, Saya explains to the others that the evacuation is taking place for several hours during the afternoon of the day after tomorrow. She then tells them that it is taking place at Shintoko Third Elementary School. Saeko mentions that it is lucky since that is where Takashi's mother is supposed to be. Rei gets angry, asking about her parents. Saeko turns and tells her she intends to be useful, and Takashi tells her that her father comes first. Rei is happy when she hears this, and she leads them down a hallway to the Public Safety Division, where she thinks her father may be. She bursts into the room, but it is deserted, and she stands and stares in disbelief. Takashi goes to comfort her, and, enlisting the help of Saya and Kohta, he says they should search around the room for clues. Rei goes to her fathers desk, on which a sign sits saying he is the Assistant Inspector and Chief of Public Safety. Kohta finds something, but it is only a guide to helping survivors. Takashi gets angry and throws the contents off the top of a desk. Meanwhile, Shizuka's breasts bump into a board, causing it to rotate around to reveal a message saying the survivors have gone to the elementary school. Rei is ecstatic when she recognizes the handwriting as her father's, and she runs over to hug Takashi. While the rest of the group is happy for Rei, Saya looks angry. When Kohta addresses her, she points the Luger at his head. As Kohta begins to freak out, she tells him she hasn't used it once, and she is beginning to feel useless. She lowers the gun and explains to him that she has been watching him and wants to start fighting like he does. Kohta gives her the MP5 and excitedly tells her that it should be easy to aim with at close range. Saya tosses him the Luger as she takes the MP5 and tells him not to lose it. The two have a moment where they smile at each other, but, when Takashi asks if they are done, she slaps him for looking at her like that. Takashi tells the group that Rei's father and his mother are probably at the elementary school, so they need to go to Rei's house and try to find her mother. As the group prepares to leave, Zeke urinates on Takashi's leg, and they all share a moment of laughter. As Takashi gets embarrassed and suggests that he may not be cut out to be their leader, Saeko and Rei both assure him that he is perfect as their leader. They exit the station and find that the weather is getting gloomy, and it will likely begin to rain soon. Kohta suggests they go to a convenience store and get ponchos. Rei says she knows where one is and they set off towards it. On the SDF Navy Escort Ship "Akagi" in Tokonosu Bay, some military personnel are discussing survivors at the airport. One of them says that the only reason there are survivors there is because a "crazy bitch" from the SAT is keeping everyone alive. It is Rika Minami. The other military person says she is a hero and says she is going into the city. Rika is seen looking out at the water and smoking one of her cigars. At Shintoko Third Elementary School, the SDF and police are setting up their evacuation base. Someone is heard asking around for Inspector Miyamoto. Somewhere outside of the school gates, Koichi Shido is seen standing with Yuuki Miku and one of his male followers. He holds his arms out and smiles as he asks if they are ready. Characters in order of appearance: *Kohta Hirano *Zeke *Takashi Komuro *Saeko Busujima *Them *Shizuka Marikawa *Rei Miyamoto *Alice Maresato *Saya Takagi *Rika Minami *Koichi Shido *Yuuki Miku *Tsunoda Act.29 Dead in the Rain Summary: The group enters the Sevenson Station convenience store shortly before it begins to rain. Takashi uses the restroom while the others gather supplies which include rain gear from a clothing store next door. Shizuka picks up a box of condoms, and Kohta asks her for one. Saya gets angry at him, but he assures her that he is going to use it for something else. He shows them how they can put them on the barrels of their guns to protect them from the mud and dirt caused by the rain. While Kohta helps Saya with her gun, Shizuka says she feels useless. Alice tells her she can help if they get hurt, but she says she can't do anything if someone is bitten. Alice finds something that looks like a flashlight, and Kohta says it's a net launcher. When Shizuka thinks about something sexual, Kohta explains that it just launches a normal net when you pull a string. Takashi emerges from the bathroom and is surprised to see Shizuka with the launcher placed between her breasts. The group dons their rain gear and leaves the store. Rei and Takashi lead the way towards their neighborhood. After the two kill one of "them," Saeko suggests she take the lead as they may encounter victims who are neighbors or family members. They fall to the rear as Saeko takes the lead. Takashi tells Saeko their only objective is Rei's mother despite Rei's concern about the Ito's, their neighbors. The group is surrounded when groups of "them" approach from both directions on the street. As they prepare to fight, Takashi leads them through a gate to a fence which has a removable panel they can use to get to the house on the other side. They wait to go through the fence since they don't know what's on the other side, so Alice rides through on her bike to see if it's clear. She falls off her bike and is approached by a female one of "them." Saya rushes in to save Alice, but her first shot misses the head and goes through its breasts. As Saya continues to fire and miss its head, Takashi and Rei recognize it as their neighbor Mrs. Seto. Kohta encourages Saya by telling her he knows she can do it because she is a genius, and Saya is able to hit it in the head. Saeko jumps in to kill the other one with her sword. Saya gets mad at Alice for being careless, but, when Alice says she just wanted to be like Saya, she hugs her. Seeing that the house is full of "them," Takashi decides they should go a different way. He tells Saeko she was right as neither he nor Rei could do anything when they recognized who Saya was fighting. Saeko tells him that just means she was a better judge of character than she thought. Takashi looks out from a wall and finds a clear path to Rei's house. He instructs the group on where to go, then Saeko leads them out to the street. They come within sight of Rei's house without any trouble but stop when they hear someone yelling. Rei recognizes it as her mother. They go to investigate and find Kiriko Miyamoto standing by a large barricade and yelling at the people on the other side who won't let her back in. Rei runs up and hugs Kiriko, who is pleased to see her daughter. After greeting the others, she tells them of how she had been living with her neighbors and getting along well until they let a weird person in and turned against her. They sent her out for food and wouldn't let her back in. Takashi invites her to come with them and Saya tells her about the evacuation at the elementary school. After both she and Takashi try unsuccessfully to inform the neighbors of the evacuation, she agrees to go with them. Saeko notices a group of "them" approaching on the street, so the group prepares to leave. Kohta asks Kiriko about the police uniform she is wearing, and she tells him that she was an officer with a mobile traffic unit until she met Tadashi, Rei's father. This prompts Rei to ask if she has heard from him, but Kiriko only says that she knows he wouldn't have been killed already. Rei adds that, if he had died, it would be to protect someone else. Kiriko begins to ask about the group's weapons, but then shows them Tadashi's spear, which she took without asking. Saeko notes that she looks like she is experienced with the spear and has a strong will, and Rei tells her it's probably because she was the leader of a gang before becomming an officer. After Kohta gives her an automatic pistol they found in the police station, the group is ready to leave. Takashi instructs them not to run and not to shoot until he says and leads them down the street. Characters in order of appearance: *Alice Maresato *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Shizuka Marikawa *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Zeke *Saeko Busujima *Them *Hisashi Igou *Kiriko Miyamoto ﻿ Category:Volumes Category:Chapters